not again
by psycheczar
Summary: Natsuki has a mistress!what will Shizuru do?  Shiz/Nat/Nao...
1. Chapter 1

She's doing it again, I know I don't have any proof yet but I can feel it. She look lovelier, she smiles more often than before, I know I should be happy but the thought that I'm not the cause of it kills me and so I decided I need to know "who" the reason was.

She leaves at 10:00am for work while I stay home because my work didn't require me to report until I finish my project. So without her knowledge I follow her, I hail a cab and order the driver to follow my wife's car. The tour was longer than I expected I know it's not the way to her office and I'm not surprise that we ended up in a subdivision in front of a simple house. I already knew what will happen next but I still wanted to witness my wife deception. I watch as the two immoral kiss their heart out making it much a painful torture. I didn't leave I stay where I was standing, I stand there waiting for nothing and thinking of nothing, my mind is blank, I don't know how long I was standing there, it's already noon when I saw them walking out of the house laughing and all lovey dovey not caring of the world. I saw them kiss again a heart breaking kiss the picture kills me my tears threaten to fall but I beckon myself from doing so, it will only makes me feel more a loser than I already was, no I can't let that happen I've had enough what I need now is to be strong I need to do something to stop this.

It's already 9:45pm my wife already left but I stay I collected myself before approaching the gate with one deep breath I push the speaker button.

"Good evening Yuuki-san can I speak with you, it's me Shizuru." There's no reply but I heard the door open. Nao just peer-out her head in the gate.

"It's already late, what do you want." _Rude as ever._

"Ara isn't it rude to talk to your guest outside when your lovely house is just behind you."

"Well it's not like you to visit me."

Still she opens the gate wider to welcome me inside. Wrong move. She led the way inside her house, I know my presence is not welcome but I ask for a tea she looks disapprovingly but comply. Again wrong move.

"What so you want us to talk about." She asked from the kitchen.

I move my way to where the voice was when I notice a peculiar vase it took my interest.

"Ara I didn't know Yuuki-san has a good taste in art you have a nice piece of ceramic here."

"It's a gift."

"Ara me I know the person who gives you this nice gift I would like to have one for my own collection."

"Don't tell me you pay me a visit just because of that."

"Does she come here often." I asked still looking at the vase.

"Not much." She replies dead-pan.

"How about this morning is she here?" I asked calmly.

"If you already knew then why not put a lease on her."

"Ara Natsuki is not a pet."

"Yes she's not because a pet stays faithful to its master." She faced me with a smirk.

"Leave her." I told her in a low threatening voice.

"I can't."

"And why not." I asked controlling myself from going violent with this whore.

"Just face it Shizuru, she don't love you anymore."

The porcelain shattered into pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

Years later…..

"Saaaaay ahhhhh…"

"ugggghhhh Shizuru will you stop treating me like a child!"

"Silly Natsuki, never, your my baby of course I'll spoil you rotten"

"We'll then stop treating me like an invalid!"

The brunette looked intently to the sitting blunette, contemplating if the later mean it or just her way to stop her teasing, she gave it a thought then realized that the blunette actually mean it.

"You know that's not true Natsuki, that's never my intention…" still not meeting her eyes she decided to continue and reassure the stressed girl.

"I understand your frustrated but you'll recover soon my love the doctor says that you're doing great and it will not be long before you can walk again" her encouragement was met with a glare.

"When Shizuru? When! I'm sick of this! Didn't he also told us that I will regain my memories?! It's been what? A year already when I woke up, but none of his lies happen!" the girl on the wheel chair was shaking obviously not done with her outburst she continue to vent all her frustration on the now silent brunette.

"I'm stuck in this chair and can't do anything, I'm lost, I can't move without someone to help me I'm stuck Shizuru I hate that I need to be dependent on you, on everything, I hate it!"

Shizuru held Natsukis face between her hands cradling it with care trying to make the silently sobbing girl to face her. She lovingly strokes the emerald eyed soft checks.

"I know you hate depending on others Natsuki, but I'm not just 'other' my love I'm your 'wife' I love it when you depend on me, 'only me', I hate it when you think otherwise, don't you trust me to take care of you?"

Embarrassed with her earlier outburst she apologetically meets her lovers crimson. It's unfair for Shizuru she never show her anything other than her unreasonable kindness and love.

"I trust you Shizuru with my life! I... I just don't want you to get tired of me…" the younger girl averted her eyes again after her confession.

"I'll never get tired of you Natsuki, I love you..." the bluenette doesn't need any reassurance that's for sure she's always aware of Shizuru's affection, it show's in those gorgeous crimson eyes.

"I love you too Shizuru you're the only one I have and need, thank you for always taking care of me for being patient with me I know I'm a pain in the ass and I appreciate you for always being there for me, I love you…."

"I'm always here for you Natsuki, beside you is my rightful place it's where I'm happiest, taking care of you is enough to satisfy my need for you, I want you to depend on me, need me, love me….

Hiding her face by nuzzling the creamy neck of the younger girl. She whispers.

…Only 'me'. Let 'me' handle everything my love depend your life on 'me' and only 'me', you don't need anyone…. Just 'me'

Oblivious to the ghost smile she replied.

"Only you… Shizuru.." because that's what Shuzuru deserves.

And crimson hold to that promise she will keep Natsuki's word and she'll make sure that her lovely wife can't break it, she'll never let it happen 'again' no matter what it takes…

….and that made her smile, satisfied with her resolution she tightens her arm around the disabled woman's body never planning on letting go. Natsuki only needs her, and Natsuki is the only one she needs to keep her sanity.


	3. Chapter 3

Shizuru's POV

I left the tramp bleeding to death I need to hurry home or my lovely kitchen will be set on fire, I'm not worried about the mess that that red headed slut created, her fault for moving around too much. I have more priorities to attend to like my starving wife who I'm sure is now looking lost 'fufufufu my cute Natsuki. For sure she's worried sick that she didn't catch me home'. After making sure that everything is in order, well aside from the bleeding body and shattered china, Shizuru left. She walks a few corners from Nao's before hailing a cab.

"I wonder what my Natsuki want for dinner… ah! I guess a simple meal will do for now after all I've been busy cleaning after her trash." Smiling she imagine many ideas on how to make it up to her wife, well not now but sure she can do it for the rest of their lives especially now that there will be no more leech to bother them that means Natsuki will have more time for 'us'. Everything will go back the way they used to be, maybe now she can convince the girl to take a break and have a vacation outside the country, then maybe Natsuki will love it there and decide to stay for good, she don't have any reason to stay here anyway. Yes she have her friends but Natsuki don't need them, Natsuki only need Shizuru, and Shizuru only need Natsuki the thought successfully pulled a wider smile on her lips.

Her daydream was cut short because the driver decidesto interrupt her 'future plans' with her wife by loudly clearing his throat; she realized that the nosy driver was waiting for her to get off his cab. She's home.

"Ara… ". Laughing to herself she apologizes for holding up the gentlemen, giving a generous tip she hope it's enough to cover.

She skip through the remaining step while singing a happy song internally she opened the door and announce that she's home.

"Tadaima". Her warm greeting was welcomed by,

Gun shots

Bomb explosion

Cursing

More cursing

For sure her wife didn't notice cause of the loud explosion coming from the console, she's used to it not a big deal, she just go straight to the living room which for sure her wife is busy, engrossed with the game, she kissed the non-responsive blunette on the cheek who still didn't bother to spare her even a glance or even a grunt of acknowledge. She's used to this it doesn't hurt as before Natsuki needs her focus on the game it's her way to release some stress she understand that. She decides to let the girl be and prepare for dinner. She's on her way to the kitchen when the girl finally notices her.

"I already have dinner out so don't bother with mine".

Even addressing her the screen still have her wife's attention, she didn't give it a negative thought and just go straight to their shared bedroom to have a shower. She's not hungry, definitely not for food so skipping dinner is not an issue she just lost her appetite. No! Of course it's not because Natsuki didn't join her for dinner, she just don't feel like it.

After enjoying her shower she prepares the bed finished her nightly rituals then occupy her side of bed waiting for her wife she try to busy herself with a book, halfway through the it Natsuki finally joins her her back facing Shizuru.

Looking at her wife's back she realized that it's been a long time since Natsuki and her made love or even cuddle, she misses it and now that her Natsuki is finally 'hers' again she took the chance and gently wrap her arms around the gamer's slim waist after successfully wrapping her arm around her wife without any protest she thought that maybe she could get lucky. She start trailing kisses to the blunettes exposed neck up to her shoulder getting bolder she tried to slip her finger under the younger girl's shirt, and that's where her luck ends.

"Ugghhh….. Shizuru let me sleep." The blunette complained.

"But Natsuki it's been a long time I miss you…." Shizuru tried to reason out and continue to shower the emerald eyed girl with kisses.

"I don't have time for this Shizuru I'm taking the couch."

That's the last straw she can't take it anymore does Natsuki really hate her touch, does it not please her anymore what happen to her sweet Natsuki did she really lost her sweet, loving, passionate and easily embarrassed wife?

She starts to panic she's losing control and didn't realized it until now. When did this happen? Is it too late? Can she still recover her lost wife? Have that bitch successfully stolen her wife?

She needs to get her wife back, she wants Natsuki back. Her mind, body and soul, it belongs to me, Natsuki belongs to me just like I belong to her, I just need to take back what's stolen from me right?

I just have to make her need me again. Make her dependent on me. Make her love me and only me, that's only fair because I only love Natsuki. You didn't give me any choice my love you know that I'll do everything to keep you beside me, even if I have to clip your wings if it's the only way to keep you mine forever, I will.


End file.
